


Конец прекрасной эпохи

by gm2933



Category: Gothic (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Fantastic, Gen, M/M, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gm2933/pseuds/gm2933
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>мира больше не существует</p>
            </blockquote>





	Конец прекрасной эпохи

**Author's Note:**

> * сомнительное согласие;  
> * название без спроса взято у Бродского

 

_Мы безобразны и злы_

_И поэтому нам разрешается жить._

_Мы постоянно пьяны_

_И поэтому мы ещё можем любить._

_Мы безобразны и злы, как же нам повезло,_

_Я так благодарен!_

_Мы безобразны и злы, значит, есть ещё шанс,_

_Значит, всё впереди.  
(с) Василий К. «Безобразны и злы»_

 

Неба отсюда было невидно, хотя Безымянный точно знал – чувствовал – что там, над городом, собираются тяжёлые облака, чтобы грозой обрушиться на руины. Впрочем, это было не так уж плохо, потому что из-за летней жары снова начались пожары (удивительно, что вообще ещё было чему воспламеняться), а поскольку пожарной службы больше не существовало, потушить их могли только сами небеса.  
  
Безымянный вспомнил о Мариенплатц, о той самой Мариенплатц, на которой теперь, словно вышедшие из игры шахматные фигуры, лежали разрушенные Старая и Новая Ратуши, а по некогда многолюдной Кауфингерштрассе толкались не туристы, а мертвецы. Колонна Девы Марии, покрытая пылью и пеплом, с тоской взирала со своего пьедестала на мёртвый Мюнхен.  
  
\- Будет гроза, - сказал Безымянный вслух, и задремавший было Мильтен встрепенулся, но ничего не ответил, понимая, что эта фраза была брошена в пустоту.  
  
\- Главное, чтобы Горн успел вернуться до этого времени, - продолжил рассуждать Безымянный, - вообще-то поздно уже, почти десять вечера. Я начинаю беспокоиться. Всё-таки не стоило отпускать его одного. Нужно было идти вместе или отправить с ним хотя бы Лареса.  
  
\- Едва ли с Горном что-то случится, - фыркнул Мильтен, - ты его давно не видел что ли? Он в одиночку может справиться с целой армадой мертвецов.  
  
Безымянный пожал плечами – ему стало лень придумывать ответ и вообще ворочать языком. Пусть слова Мильтена и звучали оптимистично, но от его кислой мины, которую можно было наблюдать все эти дни, начинало сводить зубы. С тем же Горном было куда веселее, несмотря на то, что тот жрал за четверых. Это при нынешних ограниченных запасах еды.  
  
«Но тот хотя бы нормально спит по ночам», - подумал Безымянный.  
  
Впрочем, в случившемся никто из них не был виноват. Никто из них не хотел стать свидетелем конца человеческой цивилизации.  
  
***  
Эпидемия началась год назад, однако власти сохраняли относительное спокойствие. Потому что неизвестный науке вирус затронул только небольшие коммуны, которые, как казалось в самом начале, было легко изолировать и предотвратить распространение инфекции.  
  
\- Ну точно, - сказал тогда Безымянный самому себе, бездумно переключая каналы, - очередные страшные истории про Эболу. Или ещё какая хуйня. Что угодно, что угодно, говнюки, даже в зомби-апокалипсис сыграете, лишь бы не заниматься делом. Тьфу, осточертели ваши хари! – Он метко швырял пустую пивную банку в переполненное мусорное ведро и шёл спать: пока кретины от политики развлекались зомби-апокалисисом, ему всё ещё нужно было ходить на работу.  
  
До всего этого он работал на компании по разработке компьютерных игр, и его в некоторой степени даже забавляли сообщения о какой-то непонятной заразе. Словно он и сам попал в дурацкую компьютерную игру. До определённого момента он не воспринимал происходящее всерьёз.  
  
Говорили, что первые заражённые на территории Германии появились в Рейнланд-Пфальце, в коммуне Алленбах. Теперь уже неизвестно точно, как и откуда попал туда вирус – по телевизору тогда об этом старались не упоминать, чтобы не сеять панику. Хотя Безымянный слышал от мужика, которого потом растерзали сразу пятеро заражённых, что этот вирус был родом из каких-то засекреченных объектов. Возможно, даже из США или России, но сказать, правда ли это, никто не мог.  
  
За всё это время Безымянному не раз и не два хотелось ворваться в ту же мэрию, долбануть кулаком по столу и призвать этих зажравшихся болванов, восседающих на своих золотых толчках, к ответу. Его воротило от щекастых ухмыляющихся рож, которые каждый день мелькали в новостях.  
  
Спустя ещё пару недель после первой вспышки вируса стало понятно, что удержать заразу не получилось: заражённых обнаружили в других округах – Дармштадте, Кёльне, Штутгарте...  
  
\- Ни в коем случае не выходите на улицу! – Повторяли дикторы. – Заприте окна и двери. Не контактируйте с заражёнными и не позволяйте себя укусить – у инфекции трансмиссивный механизм передачи. Первый симптом заражения – общая слабость и озноб, затем...  
  
\- Хотелось бы услышать ваше мнение, - говорил ведущий на другом канале, обращаясь к какому-то учёному, - ведь вы, насколько я понимаю, занимаетесь исследованием этого вируса. Стоит ли нам готовиться к худшему сценарию?  
  
\- Я так так не думаю, - важно заявлял напыщенный индюк, поправляя очки с видом превосходства, - дело в том, что этот вирус...  
  
Однако, как бы ни были оптимистичны прогнозы учёных, вскоре зараза затопила всю Германию, добравшись до Берлина, самого сердца страны. К тому моменту сообщения по центральному телевидению растеряли былую степенность, превратившись едва ли не в истеричные вопли о помощи. Но на помощь никто не пришёл, потому что вся Европа была погружена в хаос, да и не только Европа. Человечество охватила предсмертная агония.  
  
С улиц пропали даже вездесущие нищие.  
  
Закат цивилизации выдался воистину впечатляющим – когда не стало ни полиции, ни армии, ни правительства, начались повсеместное мародёрство и грабежи, городские службы следом за телевидением прекратили свою работу, вода и электричество отсутствовали, магазины и аптеки были опустошены, с прилавков сметали всё без разбору. Нередко дело заканчивалось жестокими драками и даже убийствами. Люди готовы были глотку перегрызть друг другу ради бутылки газировки или банки с консервированным горошком.  
  
\- Я взглянул, и вот, конь вороной, и на нем всадник, имеющий меру в руке своей. И слышал я голос посреди четырёх животных, говорящий: хиникс пшеницы за динарий, - бормотали обезумевшие и подыхающие от голода проповедники, которых можно было увидеть у опустошённых супермаркетов, - и три хиникса ячменя за динарий, елея же и вина не повреждай!  
  
Голод, холод и тьма – вот на что походило ближайшее будущее человечества. И ни армия, ни правительство не могли этого предотвратить. Они попросту были бессильны перед хаосом, захлестнувшим всю планету.  
  
Мир погрузился в некое подобие средневековья, люди становились похожи на обезумевших животных, потерявших всё человеческое, в дикие джунгли, где выживал только сильнейший.  
  
Вскоре появились и сообразительные бандиты из тех, которые способны были нажиться на чём угодно, даже на конце света. Большинство из них представляло собой преступников, бежавших из местных тюрем, двери которых стояли открытыми после того, как охранники и надзиратели были перебиты, а защитные системы выведены из строя.  
  
Бывшие заключённые основали базу в Ботаническом саду Мюнхена. Туда зазывали тех, кому некуда было больше податься. Конечно, мзду за вход брали такую, что проще было удавиться (выгребали из карманов даже заплесневевшие «Сникерсы»), но сумевшие уцелеть люди, несмотря на хаос и ужас, всё ещё хотели жить, поэтому готовы были раздеться до гола лишь бы попасть в этот наспех обустроенный лагерь. Глава этой базы, какой-то криминальный авторитет, называл себя Гомезом, чёрт его знает, настоящее ли это имя или нет, но значения это не имело. Гомез, каким бы козлом он ни был, знал своё дело, и этому относительно небольшому лагерю выживших какое-то время удавалось держаться на плаву и даже процветать.  
  
Разумеется, ровно настолько, насколько можно было говорить о процветании в текущей обстановке.  
  
Лагерь представлял собой подобие острова – он раскинулся вокруг дворца Нимфенбург, который в основном занимали сам Гомез и его приспешники. Этот сброд обитал среди фресок Циммермана, они одним своим присутствием оскверняли Галерею красавиц Штилера и другие некогда ценные экспонаты. Все прочие же ютились в наспех сколоченных бараках у этого дворца.  
  
Со всех сторон дворец окружал Шлоссгартенканал, мосты и насыпи, соединявшие территорию дворца с Ботаническим садом, уничтожили, оставив только парочку – для прохода выживших. Да и там возвели баррикады. Таким образом, лагерь был изолирован от внешнего мира, а вплавь мертвецы никак не могли к нему добраться. К тому же, и озеро Кляйнер, и сам Шлоссгартенканал какое-то время были едва ли не единственными источниками питьевой воды.  
  
Именно в этом месте Безымянный познакомился с Диего и Мильтеном. Местным верзилам он сразу не понравился – хотя бы тем, что отказался называть своё имя. Заступившийся за него Диего его выручил тогда, не позволив избить до смерти. Безымянного всё-таки несколько занимал вопрос – почему людям всё ещё интересны хоть чьи-то паспортные данные? Не иначе, как по привычке. Ведь к тому моменту все документы превратились в пустые бумажки. Имена, фамилии великих учёных и известных людей, названия величественных городов и удивительных изобретений – всё это больше не имело значения, потому что этого не существовало.  
  
\- И чего? – Сказал Безымянный одному из этих головорезов, который занимался приёмом новичков и назвался Буллитом. Он знал, что стоит просто заткнуться, потому что бандитские рожи, которые он видел перед собой, ничего хорошего не предвещали. Но остановиться уже не мог. – Эти зомби не будут спрашивать, зовут тебя Буллит или как-то ещё. Да всем просто насрать! И мне тоже. В задницу засунь и проверни свои документы, и то больше пользы будет.  
  
Вспоминая об этом, Безымянный только и мог, что скрежетать зубами от злости и жалеть, что ему самому не выпал шанс в последствии перебить всех этих гомезовых свиней вместе с самим Гомезом.  
  
\- И всё-таки, - сказал Диего спустя некоторое время, пытливо вглядываясь в лицо Безымянного, которое всё ещё было покрыто ссадинами и кровоподтёками, - почему ты отказываешься называть своё имя?  
  
Безымянный посмотрел в его почему-то смеющиеся глаза, в которых отражались отблески костра, и ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
  
\- Тебе правда интересно, как меня зовут? – Помолчав, он добавил: - Мы живём в то время, когда судить людей нужно по делам, а не по тому, что было когда-то написано в их документах, мать его.  
  
Диего усмехнулся в усы, заметив вместо ответа:  
  
\- Занятный ты малый.  
  
«В самом деле, - не без иронии подумал Безымянный, - самая идиотская игра, которую я видел».  
  
На территории Нимфенбурга были так же и люди, которые занимались просвещением и возились с литературой, которую удалось спасти из горящих библиотек. Безымянный понятия не имел, в чём был смысл их прибывания здесь, среди головорезов. Всё, что нужно было знать о внешнем мире, - это то, как в нём можно было выжить. Что толку с тех книг? Зря потраченное время. Но тогда к этим людям относились уважительно – они были достаточно умны и порой незаменимы в некоторых вопросах. К тому же, они умиротворяюще действовали на находящихся в лагере, поскольку являлись последним оплотом цивилизации в ставшем варварском мире. Мильтен был одним из тех книжных червей. Спокойный и, как иногда казалось, равнодушный ко всему, он мог часами рассуждать о чём угодно.  
  
\- Вообще-то, - признался он как-то, - до всего этого я даже не думал, что когда-нибудь буду заниматься чем-то подобным.  
  
\- А чем ты раньше занимался? – Скорее от нечего делать, чем из интереса спросил Безымянный.  
  
\- Я служил в армии.  
  
Этот ответ немало удивил Безымянного, потому что Мильтен вовсе не был похож на человека, который может взять в руки автомат. Книги ему действительно подходили куда больше.  


\- Ну, армии-то больше не существует, как бы там ни было.  
  
\- Не существует, но я сбежал оттуда раньше, чем её не стало. Я... - Мильтен запнулся, словно думал в чём-то признаться, но говорить о таких вещах человеку, которого он так мало знает, не хотел, но потом всё же продолжил, махнув при этом рукой вроде «какая, к чёртовой матери, теперь разница?» – Я хотел жить. По крайней мере, тогда, - добавил он. – Я спасался от мертвецов. И я сбежал.  
  
Но Безымянный и без того знал историю Мильтена – на относительно небольшой территории трудно было что-либо утаить. Несколько месяцев назад, когда паника нарастала, Мильтена и его сослуживцев хотели отправить зачищать район, в котором было просто не протолкнуться от заражённых. Снаряжение почти отсутствовало, а заражённых было слишком много, чтобы справиться с ними теми силами, которые имелись в наличии. Людей не осталось – весь взвод к тому моменту почти полёг. Мильтен сумел сбежать, а те ребята, что всё-таки отправились на задание, погибли. Никто не вернулся назад.  
  
\- Теперь мертвецы правят миром, - спустя минуту сказал Мильтен.  
  
\- Зомби, - зачем-то поправил его Безымянный. – Эти безмозглые твари называются зомби.  
  
\- Когда ты это говоришь, у меня появляется чувство, что мы находимся в каком-то дурацком голливудском фильме.  
  
\- Сбежал, выходит, ну-ну, тоже мне, преступление века, - фыркнул Безымянный. – Честно говоря, я не думаю, что это трусливый поступок, - заметил он. – Эти грёбанные ублюдки из правительства сами бросили нас на произвол судьбы, так с чего бы кому-то за них дохнуть? Тем более, что возможностей сделать это у нас и без того более, чем достаточно. Да вон хотя бы до ближайшего магазина дойти.  
  
***  
Вспоминая обо всём этом, Безымянный впал в некое подобие дрёмы, однако ту как рукой сняло, когда где-то наверху громко хлопнула бронированная дверь, и послышались чужие тяжёлые шаги – кто-то спускался по лестнице. Впрочем, и без того было понятно, кто это – кроме Горна, возвращаться было некому. Он шагал вниз по металлическим ступенькам так, что от этого, кажется, мог проснуться даже охваченный мёртвым оцепенением Мюнхен.  
  
\- Здорово! – Громыхнул он, едва появившись. Мильтен шикнул на него.  
  
\- Тише ты, остальные спят!  
  
\- А, - сказал Горн и весело улыбнулся, - рано они сегодня.  
  
Он скинул с плеча увесистый мешок.  
  
\- Что там у тебя, Санта? – Спросил Безымянный, вставая со своего места.  
  
\- Нашёл немного жратвы, - сказал Горн, извлекая на свет божий банку каких-то консервов, - пришлось, правда, сцепиться из-за неё с парочкой ублюдков. Проклятые мародёры!  
  
\- А сам-то ты кто? – Раздался недовольный голос за спиной Горна.  
  
\- Не он, а мы, - равнодушным тоном поправил Безымянный. Всё-таки, Горн своим шумным возвращением сумел разбудить Ли – тот по старой армейской привычке спал очень чутко. И спросонья, особенно если сон его так внезапно прервали, был злым как чёрт.  
  
\- Не злись, штандартенфюрер, - сказал Мильтен, - Горн принёс еды.  
  
\- И лекарства! – Добавил Горн. – Это, между прочим, ещё тяжелее этих консервов достать было. Или вы думаете я эти пять часов прогуливался просто так? Лекарства нынче едва ли не самая ценная валюта.  
  
\- Так полковников называли только в Третьем Рейхе! – Рявкнул Ли.  
  


Мильтен вздохнул, пробормотав что-то вроде: «Всегда одно и тоже, чёрт возьми!»  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, Ли, прекрати к шуткам цепляться, - махнул рукой Горн. – Иди спать обратно.  
\- С вами поспишь, - проворчал Ли. – Шумные как стадо диких кабанов. Никакой дисциплины.  
  
\- Вот дьявол! – Вздохнул Безымянный. Теперь он опасался вовсе не того, что проснутся остальные, а что на этот шум сюда сбегутся все зомби, которые шатаются по округе. – Вы нахрен всполошите всех тварей сверху. Сами станете закуской.  
  
Безымянный плюхнулся на какую-то проржавевшую бочку, которую иногда использовал как стул, закинул ногу на ногу и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
\- Давайте и правда потише, - примирительно сказал Мильтен.  
  
***  
С Горном Безымянный познакомился в другом лагере, который стоял особняком от лагеря Гомеза. Там тоже собирались выжившие, однако порядки были другие. Лагерь этот организовал как раз Ли, используя под него небольшую военную часть, хотя в большей степени это было похоже на районный отдел комплектования. Этот новый лагерь находился в двух с небольшим километрах к югу от Ботанического сада, на Дахауэрштрассе.  
  
Безымянному не раз доводилось слышать, что Ли не желает связываться с головорезами вроде Гомеза и его приверженцев, поэтому отношения между двумя базами были весьма натянутые, несмотря даже на то, что они находились на относительно небольшом расстоянии друг от друга и иногда поддерживали некий естественный обмен. Именно так Безымянный и попал на базу, где всем заведовал Ли – сопровождал одного сталкера. Вообще-то, несмотря на свой нелёгкий нрав, Безымянный сам не заметил, как быстро превратился в какого-то мальчика на побегушках – в свои-то тридцать с лишним! – хотя со всем, что ему поручали, он справлялся хорошо. Ему пришлось этому научиться.  
  
Потом ситуация резко обострилась – люди из лагеря Гомеза стали переживать, что ближайшие водоёмы могут быть так же заражены, то и дело на территории вспыхивали очаги заразы, которые каким-то чудом пока удавалось локализовать и ликвидировать. Вскоре руководство базы было вынуждено отказаться от воды из Кляйнер и Шлоссгартенканала, приходилось пользоваться лишь тем, что было в наличии, фильтры работали на износ. Да и запасы быстро кончались. Все понимали, что надолго этого не хватит. Гомез с завистью посматривал на отлично обустроенную базу Ли, где всего было в достатке. Там даже имелся автономный генератор электричества и горячая вода.  
  
Безымянный, да и все остальные тоже, прекрасно понимали, что если всё сохранится в прежнем виде, то не за горами настоящая война за оставшиеся ресурсы. Впрочем, он бы скорее поставил на лагерь Ли в таком случае – там всё-таки обитали в основном настоящие военные, чего не скажешь о тех тупорылых бандитах, которыми был набит лагерь Гомеза. Те хорошо умели резать глотки, но по-настоящему воевать же из них был мало кто обучен.  
  
***  
\- Я, пожалуй, спать пойду, утомительный получился день, - заявил Горн, когда они, наконец, разобрались с принесённой им добычей. – Тем более, завтра собирался встать пораньше.  
  
Ли к тому моменту тоже отправился на свою койку – ко всеобщему облегчению – уже который день он был в самом что ни на есть мрачном расположении духа, что действовало на нервы всем.  
  
\- И ты отчаливай, - безапелляционно заявил Безымянный Мильтену, который всё так же сидел на диване.  
  
\- Тебе, значит, по ночам можно здесь околачиваться, а мне нет?  
  
\- Я делом занят. Должен же кто-то здесь дежурить – мало ли, что может произойти, - ответил Безымянный. – Тем более, мне достаточно трёх-четырёх часов сна, чтобы прийти в себя. Ты же потом весь день ходишь как...  
  
\- Да иди ты, - беззлобно, так же спокойно и устало, как и всегда, сказал Мильтен, не позволив Безымянному закончить его фразу. – Ей-богу, раскомандовался не хуже Ли. Настоящий деспот. У меня, между прочим, бессонница. И к тому же – как там уснёшь? Горн храпит так, что даже затычки в ушах не помогают, да и на ночь не почитать. Хотел бы я иметь отдельную комнату.  
  
Очередной вздох Безымянного получится почти мученическим и больше походил на стон.  
  
***  
Как бы там ни было, обострившаяся ситуация между лагерями Ли и Гомеза разрешилась совершенно неожиданным образом. Беда пришла оттуда, откуда её не ждали.  
  
Прежде мало кто обращал внимания на некую секту, представители которой обосновались в трёх километрах на восток от Ботанического сада. Сектанты заняли помещение Мюллеровых городских бань, стоявших на реке Изар. Никто даже не думал, что они смогут вообще добраться хоть куда-то, потому что сама река Изар за прошедшее время основательно поднялась и затопила собой берега, превратив их в почти непролазные болота.  
  
Фанатики, живущие на этих болотах, свято верили в то, что случившаяся с миром трагедия, вовсе не трагедия, а суть естественный ход развития вещей.  
  
\- Те, кого вы так пренебрежительно называете зомби на самом деле новая ветвь эволюции. Мы не должны сторониться их, мы должны слиться с ними, стать единым целым. Они приведут нас к новому мировому порядку!  
  
\- Что за хрень несусветная, в самом деле? – Спрашивал Безымянный у Лестера, который потом пересказывал ему слова местных гуру. – Какой ещё мировой порядок? У них же мозги сгнили.  
  
\- У зомби или у гуру? – Интересовался Лестер, едва заметно улыбаясь. 

  
\- У всех. Страшная зараза. Тебя-то туда как занесло?  
  
\- Жить хотелось. И жрать, а я недалеко от того места жил, - сказал Лестер. – К тому же, они, на самом деле, занятные ребята были. Мне там нравилось. Я же не относился к этому серьёзно.  
  
Так или иначе, большинство сектантов, впав в окончательное безумие, решили познакомить обитателей остальных лагерей с этой самой «новой ветвью эволюции».  
  
\- Да пробудится человечество от вековечного сна! Да сбросит с себя тяжкие оковы и придёт к свету Бога истинного! – Такой и подобный такому бред несли они.  
  
Всё это звучало бы ещё более нелепо, если бы эти проповеди гуру читали на фоне выведенных кровью, краской и каким-то дерьмом надписей на стенах, которые можно было увидеть по всему Мюнхену: «БОГА НЕТ».  
  
Конечно, даже последнему идиоту стало бы понятно, что эти психи попросту засрали нормальным людям мозги всяким шлаком, но то в обычное время. А в наступившую эпоху беззакония и страха некоторых кидало из крайности в крайность.  
  
Лестера отправили вместе с кучкой фанатиков, чтобы совершить задуманное. Он-то до конца не верил то, что эти ненормальные сделают то, что собирались – Гомез следил за своими баррикадами у сохранившихся мостов, а у Ли периметр патрулировали солдаты, да и сам лагерь был обнесён колючей проволокой. Лестера же распределили в группу, которая направлялась в лагерь Гомеза.  
  
Всё оказалось куда хуже, чем можно было предположить – представители секты некоторое время назад уже проникли в оба лагеря под видом обычных беженцев. Именно они и перебили ночью всю охрану, чтобы отпереть ворота.  
  
Лестер, осознав серьёзность ситуации, при первой же возможности ринулся в ближайшую рощу, которых на территории Ботанического сада было в достатке. Он-то, несмотря ни на что, понимал, что вся эта затея с близким знакомством людей и зомби вряд ли закончится «просветлением».  
  
Тем временем, фанатики с радостными возгласами открыли ворота.  
  
Зомби, шатающиеся по округе, вскоре вошли в лагерь, а на поднявшиеся крики, вопли и выстрелы подтянулись и другие мертвецы.  
  
Безымянный тогда открыл глаза посреди ночи, разбуженный этим страшным шумом. Выскочив из барака, в котором ночевал, он пришёл небывалый ужас, забыв даже выругаться: увиденное им было куда страшнее любой компьютерной игры. Зомби волной хлынули в лагерь, пожирая всё на своём пути. На глазах у Безымянного одного парня заживо разрывали на части – мертвецы разодрали ему живот голыми руками и вытаскивали из него внутренности, утробно, одобрительно рыча. Парень орал, но эти крики сливались в единый вопль со всеми остальными.  
  
Иначе как мясорубкой назвать происходящее было невозможно.  
  
В царившей тогда суматохе Безымянный едва успел схватить оставшееся у него оружие – карабин, несколько коробок патронов и меч, украденный им в одном из музеев Мюнхена во время давнего рейда по городу. В конце концов, патроны когда-нибудь кончатся, а сносить головы зомби прикладом было тяжеловато, поэтому последние полгода он много времени потратил на то, чтобы научиться правильно держать раритетное оружие и пользоваться им. И в последствии нисколько не пожалел об этом (как и о том, что успел заточить этот меч) – достаточно было одного удара, чтобы снять голову с плеч мертвеца.  
  
Безымянный какое-то время думал, что из лагеря ему придётся выбираться одному – он не без сожаления считал, что Диего с Мильтеном, скорее всего, уже погибли. Больше ни о ком из этого чёртова лагеря он бы не стал скорбеть. И насколько же было велико его облегчение, когда он обнаружил их – живыми и невредимыми.  


К тому моменту рукоять меча стала липкой от крови, да и сам он был с ног до головы заляпан кровью, грязью и чужими потрохами.  
  
Диего направо и налево размахивал мачете, пытаясь прорубить себе путь к выходу, а слегка побледневший Мильтен рядом с ним что-то бормотал себе под нос, то и дело почти на ходу перезаряжая пистолет. Безымянный отметил тогда, что стреляет этот парень всё-таки неплохо – видно было, что не впервые взялся за оружие.  
  
С боем им удалось продраться к другим воротам, где зомби было меньше. Едва вырвавшись из лагеря, они, растоптав то, что осталось от розария, ринулись сквозь рощу, где и наткнулись на Лестера, который в растерянности отсиживался в ближайших кустах, вымазавшись кровью какого-то мертвеца, чтобы отбить собственный запах. Вначале они его тоже приняли за зомби, Безымянный в запале едва не снёс ему голову тем самым музейным мечом. Ситуацию (вместе с Лестером) спас Мильтен:  
  
\- Стойте, ребята! Это же Лестер!  
  
\- Ты знаешь его? – Спросил Безымянный, хотя меча не опустил, держа его наготове. Карабин болтался у него за спиной.  
  
\- Да это... да, знакомый старый, - признался Мильтен и опустил пистолет. – Вместе учились когда-то.  
  
\- Трогательная встреча выпускников, блядь, - только и мог пробурчать Безымянный, резким движением убирая в ножны оружие. В предрассветном сумраке из лагеря всё ещё раздавались вопли – наверное, тогда их было слышно по всему Мюнхену.  
  
«Надеюсь, сейчас какая-нибудь тварь ковыряется в кишках Гомеза», - мимоходом подумал Безымянный.

  
\- Я думал, что тебя давно сожрали, старина! – Продолжал удивляться Мильтен.  
  
\- О, - только и мог, что сказать Лестер и оглянулся по сторонам. – Нужно валить отсюда, пока действительно не сожрали.  
  
\- Мудрая мысль, - согласился Диего. – Нужно прорываться на базу Ли. Это самый ближайший к нам лагерь выживших.  
  
\- Вообще-то, - почему-то шёпотом добавил Лестер, когда они двинулись в путь, - братья... эээ... короче, те чуваки, с которыми я тусовался, они собирались и туда отправиться. Вроде бы. Честно говоря, я не сильно вникал.  
  
\- Надеюсь, что они не успели, - мрачно ответил Диего.  
  
Почти два часа им понадобилось, чтобы окольными путями добраться до Дахауэрштрассе – зомби тогда шатались повсюду, поэтому два километра пути показались им походом в другой город.  
  
Увиденное их вовсе не порадовало – Лестер был прав, и лагерь Ли настигла та же участь, что и лагерь Гомеза. Повсюду валялись выпотрошенные и обглоданные трупы солдат. На их счастье, Ли оказался жив. Он командовал обороной лагеря, над которым раздавался сигнал «Красный код».  
  
\- Сдохните, суки! – Слышно было его громкий командный голос, то и дело проносившейся над беснующейся толпой. – Корректировка на десять тысячных! Огонь!  
  
Пулемётные очереди вспарывали воздух, разрывая на части тела мертвецов. Но какой бы ни была хорошей подготовка у солдат на военной базе, каким бы хорошим командиром ни был Ли, они были не в состоянии справиться со всеми мертвецами. Попытка отбить атаку зомби захлебнулась в крови. Их было намного больше, чем оставшихся в живых, большинство из которых к тому моменту уже успело разбежаться из наполненного криками умирающих лагеря – тот был обречён.  
  
Некоторое время Ли не хотел уходить – когда рядом упали последние солдаты, он сам схватился было за раскалённый пулемёт. Повсюду валялись отстрелянные гильзы. Он вёл себя как одержимый, не желая верить в случившееся. Потому что Ли был не из тех людей, которые могли так легко смириться с поражением.  
  
\- Они перебили всех моих парней! – Рычал Ли, когда его едва не силой тащили из лагеря, и это вовсе не прибавляло им скорости.  
  
\- В этом нет смысла, штандартенфюрер, нужно уходить! – Пытался увещевать его Ларес. – Ты что, собираешься сдохнуть здесь?  
  


Ларес, главарь местных сталкеров, и сам выглядел не лучшим образом, он сам спастись сумел только благодаря собственной удаче и ловкости.  
  
\- Твари ёбанные! – Никак не отреагировав на «штандартенфюрера», на которого всегда отвечал что-нибудь резкое, повторял Ли. – Паскуды! Всех их перебить!  
  
\- Уходим, уходим! Если понадобится, выруби его, Горн! – Скомандовал Безымянный.  
  
Всё так же, почти силой, они запихали в Ли в военный пикап, стоявший рядом с территорией базы. Отдышаться удалось только через пару километров – примерно тогда же Ли перестал порываться вернуться обратно. На их счастье, бывший полковник неплохо знал расположение бомбоубежищ и бункеров, которые находились в Мюнхене. Одно из таких мест было в Якоб-штурм-веге, у Ратольдштрассе.  
  
\- Восемь километров пути, - бесцветным голосом сообщил тогда Ли, глядя куда-то в пустоту. – Бензина почти не осталось, но на эту дорогу хватит.  
  
\- Раз навигаторы больше не работают, подскажешь, - сказал Безымянный, который сидел за рулём, хотя его самого уже едва не потряхивало после этой безумной ночи, наполненной воплями и смертью, - Я хрен знаю, с какой стороны к этому убежищу заезжать.  
  
Ли хмуро кивнул. Атмосфера в машине была самая что ни на есть гнетущая. На похоронах иной раз и то веселее бывало.  
  
Безымянный старался думать о чём-то постороннем – хотя бы о том, что первое, что он сделает, когда они доберутся до места, это возьмёт нож и обрежет свои слипшиеся от крови волосы к чёртовой матери.  
  
Именно так они и оказались в этом самом убежище, где отсиживались в последние пару недель. Настроение у Ли было крайне мрачное, да и у всех остальных – не лучше. Например, Лестера всё время раскалывалась голова так, что приходилось пичкать его обезболивающими («Вероятно, это всё из-за той дряни, которую там все принимали, отходняк какой-то. Хорошо хоть, что сам зомби не стал, а то шатался бы сейчас, как добрая часть жителей Мюнхена, по округе в поисках чужих мозгов»), а у Мильтена началась бессонница.  
  
Пару дней назад Ли сказал, что им необходимо перебираться в другое место.  
  
\- По-хорошему, - всё ещё хмурясь, начал он, - нужно двигаться дальше. В районе Пфаффенхофен-на-Ильме есть коммуна Рорбах, в которой находится деревня Рор. Насколько я помню, рядом с ней есть бункер, куда более просторный, чем наше убежище. Там больше запасов, да и мертвецов не в пример меньше.  
  


\- Я не пойму, ты эти карты что, в голове держишь? Вас там в армии их наизусть заставляли учить, как таблицу умножения, штандартенфюрер? – Поинтересовался тогда Ларес.  
  
\- Заглохни, - рыкнул Ли.  
  
\- Прекратите! - Резко прервал Безымянный начавшийся тогда спор и не дав Ларесу договорить, безусловно, очень остроумную фразу (и сделал вид, что не заметил его бормотание «Зануда»). - Мы здесь собрались не для того, чтобы отношения выяснять. Ближе к делу. Меня беспокоит то, что этот бункер может быть кем-то занят. Ты об этом думал, Ли?  
  
\- Все, кто знал об этой базе, насколько я знаю, мертвы. – После короткой паузы продолжил Ли. – Вообще-то это тайный объект, а правительство вряд ли его использовало – далековато от Мюнхена при нынешних-то условиях. Сейчас попробуй на другой конец города доберись, не говоря уже о какой-то деревне.  
  
\- Этот бункер изолирован ото всех прочих? – Спросил Безымянный, склоняясь над наспех нарисованным от руки планом.  
  
\- Верно. Именно поэтому они вряд ли туда сунутся. Тем более, я слышал, что в Рорбахе всё это время было относительно спокойно. И я знаю более или менее безопасную дорогу.  
  
\- Более или менее?  
  
\- Ну а какая дорога сейчас может быть безопасной?  
  
Ли был прав – полностью безопасного пути в нынешних условиях просто не существовало.  
  


\- Всё бы хорошо, - снова подал голос Ларес. – Но как вы, типа крутые парни, собираетесь пешком пройти шестьдесят километров? Да мы уже через пятнадцать просто пополним армию мертвецов. Отличная получится прогулка!  
  
\- Можешь оставаться здесь, никто тебя силой тащить не станет, - раздражённо ответил Ли, - нужно достать бензин, - сказал он уже Безымянному.

  
\- Здесь рядом был вроде бы какой-то автосалон, - задумчиво проговорил тот, - а в метрах четырёхстах от него я видел заправку. Правда, во время рейдов мы туда не заходили. Не знаю, какая там ситуация.  
  
\- Обчистили её давно, друг, - сообщил Горн.  
  
\- И то правда. Я сам не так давно вытаскивал оттуда последнее, - чему-то улыбнулся Ларес. – Всё по нулям. Топлива там нет уже давно – это точно.  
  
\- Я знаю одно место, где можно было бы заполучить немного бензина, - неожиданно сказал Диего. Все обернулись к нему. – Что вы так смотрите? Я, между прочим, времени зря не терял. Правда, придётся на нашу нынешнюю валюту раскошелиться.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда решено, - подвёл итог Ли.  
  
\- Я займусь этим, - сказал Безымянный. – Скажи мне только, кому, куда и сколько нужно отнести, Диего.  
  
\- Не проблема. У меня есть кое-что, чтобы убедить их поделиться с нами своими запасами, - Диего как-то таинственно улыбнулся, от чего у всех сразу же отпали все возможные вопросы.  
  
***  
Этим утром Безымянный вернулся с запасом бензина достаточным, чтобы его хватило не только на дорогу туда, но и на дорогу обратно. Осталось только заправить их пикап, загрузить важные вещи, и можно было отправляться в путь.  
  
Выезд был назначен на послезавтра ранним утром, и Безымянный никак не мог уснуть, размышляя слишком о многом. У Мильтена, как обычно, была бессонница – уже десятый день – поэтому они и сидели сейчас в импровизированной тесной гостиной вместе, хотя почти не разговаривали. Точнее, говорил чаще Мильтен, вероятно, думая, что так он развлекает их обоих. Ему, как и Безымянному, было скучно.  
  
\- Интересно, сохранились ли в этом Роре деревенские диалекты? – Неожиданно спросил Мильтен.  
  
\- Что ты несёшь? Какие к чертовой матери диалекты? Там и людей-то нет, чтобы диалекты были.  
  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Может, кто-то там и есть, - возразил Мильтен. – Ты знаешь, я же родился как раз в небольшой деревеньке и жил там до восьми лет, это потом мы перебрались в Мюнхен, потому что моему отцу дали здесь работу. Но я ещё долгое время разговаривал как деревенщина... А когда мне исполнилось, кажется, лет четырнадцать я тайком пробрался на Терезин луг. Славное было время.  
  
\- Скучаешь по Октоберфесту?  
  
Мильтен тихо рассмеялся.  
  
\- А ты нет?  
  
\- Когда я был подростком, то мечтал только о том, чтобы трахать девок, которые на Октоберфесте разносили пиво. По ним-то я и скучаю.  
  
\- Ты точно был разработчиком компьютерных игр, а не уголовником, а? – Поморщился Мильтен, после чего достал из пачки сигарету и щёлкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая. Едкий запах табака поплыл по помещению.  
  
Они снова замолчали. Каждый думал о чём-то своём. Сквозь облака сизого тумана Безымянный то и дело поглядывал на Мильтена, который время от времени подносил руку ко рту, чтобы сделать очередную затяжку. Взгляд у Мильтена был несколько отрешённым – он смотрел куда-то сквозь стену напротив («Нужно забрать генераторы», - гласил один из листов, прикреплённых там), и, казалось, видел нечто недоступное всем прочим.  
  
\- Кстати, интересно, а вообще служба в армии тебе нравилась – до этого всего? – Спросил Безымянный, выныривая из собственных мыслей.  
  
\- Что, уже пришло время разговора по душам?  


\- Только за отдельную плату.  
  
Мильтен снова рассмеялся, хотя смех у него каждый раз получался какой-то невесёлый.  
  
\- Чёрт возьми, - проворчал Мильтен, - я завидую сейчас Лестеру. Он под этими обезболивающими спит как младенец, а мне вот не заснуть никак.  
  
Безымянный снял с пояса флягу, которую всё это время бережно хранил как сувенир из прошлого, и молча кинул её другу, едва не засветив прямо в глаз.  
  
\- На, выпей. Как снотворное тоже работает.  
  
Мильтен открутил пробку и понюхал.  
  
\- Что это за дрянь?  
  
\- Шнапс.  
  
\- Что-то не хочется мне потом похмелья.  
  
\- А мне хочется, чтобы ты, наконец, отправился спать и перестал мне докучать, - прищурился Безымянный. – Ради этого я готов пожертвовать даже этим нектаром богов.  
  
\- Надеюсь, он хотя бы не отравлен, - Мильтен и приложился, после чего поморщился. – Действительно дрянь та ещё.  
  
Мильтен сделал ещё глоток – видно было, как его передёрнуло после этого – и протянул флягу Безымянному. Шнапс с непривычки и ему едва не обжёг глотку. Когда-то он пил по-чёрному (и всё ещё помнил свою запущенную холостяцкую квартиру, ряды порожних бутылок и пустоту, которая встречала его каждое утро), но с того времени, как всё началось, ему стало не до алкоголя.  
  
\- Всё-таки так себе этот твой нектар, - сказал Мильтен, снова принимая флягу из рук друга.  
  
\- А чего ты ждал? Марочного вина двадцатилетней выдержки?  
  
Ещё глоток. И ещё. Фляга переходила из рук в руки.  
  
Мильтен затушил сигарету, бросил окурок в пепельницу и достал ещё одну.  
  
– Слушай, - уже тише проговорил он. – Ты уверен в том, что всё получится?  
  
\- Как будто у меня есть выбор, - задумчиво ответил Безымянный, разглядывая потолок.  
  
\- Чёрт, о чём я сейчас действительно жалею, так это о том, что нам не удалось вытащить из того лагеря книги. Я спас всего одну... - Говорил Мильтен, но Безымянный за последнее время научившийся фильтровать его слова, почти его не слышал.  
  
Он потянулся к пачке сигарет, лежавшей между ними, и на мгновение замер.  
  
«Тьфу ты чёрт!», - зло подумал Безымянный. Он сам не знал, что на этот краткий миг вызвало у него вспышку странного гнева.  
  
И вместо того, чтобы достать сигарету, он схватил Мильтена за запястье, с силой сжимая. Тот от удивления даже замолчал.  
  
\- Что случилось? – Растерянно спросил Мильтен, и Безымянный так же молча забрал из его рук флягу со шнапсом, отставляя на стоящий рядом стол к прочему хламу.  
  
Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, Мильтен немного недоумённо улыбался, а Безымянный, напротив, хмурился, словно решая для себя какой-то вопрос. Мысль, которая пришла ему в голову, заставила его криво улыбнуться.  
  
Словно придя к какому-то решению, он грубовато дёрнул Мильтена на себя, после чего так же резко прижался к его губам. От Мильтена пахло дешёвым табаком и шнапсом, у него были сухие губы – Безымянный не раз видел, как он нервно их покусывает, раздирая иногда до крови.  
  
Кажется, Мильтен не сразу сообразил, что происходит, а когда понял, тот тут же попытался вырваться, однако хватка у Безымянного была как у бойцовской собаки.  
  


\- Рыпаться прекрати, - пробурчал тот.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – Мильтен попытался его отпихнуть, но силы были явно неравны, а шнапс, чтобы он не говорил, был всё-таки хорошим.  
  
– Да так, подумал... Я, конечно, не сисятая девочка с Октоберфеста, но меня нисколько не оскорбит, если ты представишь себе именно её. – На это раз улыбка Безымянного больше напомнила оскал. – Может, потом тебе даже легче станет.  
  
Говоря это, Безымянный уже расстёгивал пуговицу на потрёпанных джинсах Мильтена. Вжикнула молния.  
  
\- Прекрати, - то ли со злостью, то ли с испугом выдохнул Мильтен и снова дёрнулся. – Я не педик.  
  
\- И я не педик, - сказал Безымянный. – И чо? Тем более, мне ужасно скучно.  
  
Оставив за кадром все прочие предисловия, Безымянный сжал член Мильтена, услышав, как тот коротко выдыхает какое-то не приличествующее интеллигенту слово. Свободной рукой Безымянный обхватил Мильтена поперёк груди ещё ближе прижимая к себе, оставляя след горячего дыхания на шее. В действиях его не было ни осторожности, ни мягкости, да он к этому и не стремился. Ни Мильтену, ни тем более ему это было не нужно.  
  
Безымянный уверено двигал рукой, слушая чужие вздохи, которые Мильтен явно пытался приглушить, сцепив зубы. Настойчиво, всё так же несколько грубовато он прикусил кожу на горле, почти впился зубами, оставляя синяки. Безымянного нисколько не беспокоило, что кто-то застукает их за этим занятием – все давным-давно крепко спали, а Горн храпел так, что даже если бы Мильтен принялся кричать, этого бы никто не услышал.  
  
Ему было хорошо от одного осознания того, что он целиком и полностью владеет ситуацией – по крайней мере, ему казалось, что владеет, и что переставший сопротивляться Мильтен хоть на какое-то время перестанет говорить о своей собственной тоске по всему, что давным-давно ушло в прошлое.  
  
Потому что Безымянному и самому становилось до ужаса хреново от всех этих воспоминаний. Потому что он сам всё это время старательно пытался забыть всё, что было до конца света.  
  
Отвлекаясь на какие-то посторонние мысли, он не сразу осознал, что Мильтен успел справиться с молнией на его штанах и как-то не очень уверено обхватил своей горячей ладонью его напряжённый член. Безымянный дёрнулся навстречу, хотя сначала хотел остановить Мильтена – ему вовсе это не было нужно. По крайней мере, от Мильтена, который, кажется, не очень понимал сейчас, что делает. Пальцы, то сжимавшие, то отпускавшие его, слегка подрагивали.  
  
«Не мои проблемы», - пришёл к выводу Безымянный, облокотившись на спинку дивана и прикрывая глаза. Мильтен откинулся назад следом за ним, закинув голову на его плечо.  
  
В помещении, казалось, стало жарко. Воздух стал гуще, и дышать ровно у Безымянного совсем не получалось.  
  
Движение времени измерялось приглушёнными вздохами и выдохами.  
  
Безымянный ощутил приятное покалывание в пояснице, его словно накрыло тяжёлое душное покрывало, он почувствовал какую-то удивительную, почти пугающую свободу – ото всего, и чувство забытой эйфории накрыло его, осев на губах сдавленным выдохом.  
  
Мильтен продержался чуть дольше («А ты, оказывается, стойкий оловянный солдатик», - прокомментировал Безымянный, снова впиваясь зубами в его горло до кровоподтёков), но вскоре и он дёрнулся, судорожно выдыхая, тело его била мелкая дрожь. Безымянный рефлекторно прижал его к себе ещё крепче – так, что Мильтен едва не закашлялся.  
  
Прошло ещё, наверное, несколько минут прежде, чем Безымянный, наконец, отпустил его и потянулся к стоявшей рядом пачке салфеток «Клинекс» – возможно, последней если не во всём мире, то в Мюнхене – и принялся приводить себя в порядок. Мильтен занялся тем же самым.  
  
\- Не обижайся, конечно, но девочка из тебя такая же, как твой божественный нектар. В смысле, так себе, - всё ещё подрагивающим голосом заявил он.  
  
\- Странно, в какой-то момент мне показалось, что тебе даже понравилось, - бросил Безымянный, откидываясь обратно на диван в уже расслабленной позе.  
  
\- Как будто у меня был выбор!  
  
Безымянный хрипло рассмеялся. Как бы там ни было, теперь ему, кажется, и самому стало намного легче. С другой стороны, они оба были немного пьяны – возможно, именно в этом заключалась причина этой приятной пустоты в голове и лёгкости в теле.  
  
К удивлению Безымянного, Мильтен не ушёл ко всем остальным, как он надеялся, а откинулся на спинку дивана рядом и достал две сигареты. Через мгновение он сунул одну в рот Безымянному и щёлкнул зажигалкой всё ещё подрагивающими пальцами. Безымянный буркнул что-то в благодарность и затянулся.  
  
Некоторое время они молча курили, глядя на завитки дыма, устремляющиеся к потолку. Вентиляция в этом месте была отличная.  
  
\- Чтобы сказал по этому поводу Фрейд? – Произнёс Мильтен.  
  
\- Кто? – Без интереса переспросил Безымянный. – Какой ещё Фрейд?  
  
Мильтен лениво махнул рукой.  
  
\- Забей.  
  
\- Как бы там ни было, чужое мнение меня мало интересует, - Безымянный стряхнул пепел себе под ноги и растёр его носком ботинка по и без того грязному полу.  
  
\- Трудно было не заметить. Тебе когда-нибудь вообще говорили, что с людьми нужно вести себя осторожнее?  
  
\- Мильтен, - почти поучительным тоном проговорил Безымянный, - не беси меня. Расскажи лучше о чём-нибудь более интересном. Нейтральном. Пока мне снова не стало скучно – не уверен в том, что следующий мой приступ скуки тебе понравится.  
  
Словно ни в чём не бывало, Мильтен заговорил. Наверное, это была какая-то старая легенда, прочитанная в одной из тех мудрёных книг, которые он так любил. Хотя она, в отличие от всех прочих рассуждений, не действовала на нервы.  
  
\- ...У него были глаза, напоминавшие два оливковых дерева. Когда он закрывал их, то они превращались в две прямые вертикальные щели. Стоило ему открыть их, как в мире наступал день, а когда веки его смыкались, на землю спускалась ночь. При малейшем дуновении дракона появлялась пелена облаков, падал хлопьями обильный снег и наступала зима.

Стоило ему дохнуть жаром — и тотчас наступало лето, а солнце начинало палить так, что плавились металлы и камни. Дракон лежал свернувшись, подобно змее. У него не было потребности ни в еде, ни в питье, ни в сне, ни в дыхании. Но от одного его вдоха поднимался ветер на добрых десять тысяч ли в округе. Светом свечи, которую дракон держал во рту, он мог освещать высочайшие сферы неба и глубочайшие недра земли, где царил вечный мрак...  
  
Безымянный не особенно вслушивался в его слова, но сейчас звук чужого голоса уже не раздражал так, как прежде. Когда Мильтен замолчал, Безымянный заметил невпопад:  
  
\- Не время для драконов, старина. Уже не время.  
  
Через пять минут Мильтен всё-таки заснул, уронив голову на плечо Безымянного, и его рыжая растрёпанная шевелюра немного щекотала щёку. Безымянный думал дёрнуть плечом и скинуть Мильтена с себя, но передумал.  
  
Пусть спит. Он устал, как и все остальные. Сам Безымянный тоже чувствовал себя уставшим, но ему-то сильно расслабляться было нельзя. По крайней мере, пока они все не доберутся до Рора. Мрачно улыбаясь, он опрокинул в себя остатки шнапса из фляги и устроился поудобнее.  
  
Скоро наступит новый день, а за ним – ещё один. Хорошо бы, если наступил.  
  
Мысли подёрнулись туманной дымкой, и Безымянный понял, что сам начинает дремать, хотя всё ещё прислушивался к окружающим его звукам.  
  
Всё то, что когда-то казалось важным, потеряло свой смысл. Остатки этого мира существовали скорее по привычке – по привычке всходило и заходило солнце, по привычке над ними простиралось небо, затянутое заревом пожаров, по привычке сменялись времена года, так почему бы и им самим не пожить ещё немного? И уже не важно – по привычке или потому что жизнь имеет куда больше перспектив, чем смерть.  
  
Когда-то в другой жизни – в той, в которой у него было имя – Безымянный считал, что не способен ни на что путное, а теперь, когда человеческая цивилизация почти перестала существовать, когда, казалось, всему пришёл конец, ему чудилось, что он может изменять движение миров. Потому что сейчас он чувствовал, что его наполняют уверенность и сила, он чувствовал себя живым – впервые за долгое время.  
  


Словно в напоминание чего-то забытого, под лампами дневного света таинственно поблёскивали ножны, в которых покоился его меч.


End file.
